Last Name
by Siramad
Summary: Una celebración que se sale de control, una scout que hace algo tan inesperado que tan solo a su diario puede contarselo... songfic


**LAST NAME**

Si pudiéramos crear un soundtrack sobre nuestra vida la canción que representaría este momento a la perfección sería la de Last Name, quieren saber porqué?

Bien todo comenzó, como siempre, por una sugerencia de nuestra princesa… si esa rubia ocurrente que tiene la capacidad de convencernos de hacer toda clase de locuras… ella es el tipo de persona que en determinados momentos es la heroína perfecta y en menos de dos minutos pasa a ser la clásica rubia descerebrada.

La idea que se le ocurrió fue que para celebrar el último año de nuestras vidas universitarias deberíamos hacer algo monumental, único e irrepetible así como loco y atrevido. Después de algunas propuestas y (demasiadas) discusiones al final nos decidimos por un viaje… a Las Vegas.

Mi madre se alegro tanto de que al fin haría algo propio de mi edad que aparte de ayudarme a empacar puso en mis manos una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada, diviértete mucho y no pienses mucho, fue lo único que me dijo.

A partir de nuestra llegada no hicimos nada más que visitar casinos y bares, la gente que viene a esta ciudad está loca y, al parecer, algo de ello se nos contagio. Usagi y Mina bailaban y se divertían a más no poder, al principio Rei intento calmarlas pero finalmente se les unió… Makoto… bueno Makoto se sentó frente a una mesa de Poker y ya no hubo manera de levantarla. Y yo… bueno yo decidí seguir el consejo de mi madre, pedí un trago cuyo nombre parecía divertido y termine en la pista de baile.

Un hombre rubio de cabello largo y ondulado se me acerco, se presento como Zoi y comenzó a bailar conmigo, sus ojos verdes me miraban con tal intensidad que perdí la noción del tiempo y de la cantidad de alcohol que estaba consumiendo

Last night, I got served, a little bit too much of that poison baby  
Last night, I did things I'm not proud of, and I got a little crazy  
Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor, and I let him call me 'baby'

Después de un buen rato decidimos seguir la fiesta en otro lugar, no me despedí de nadie, no sabía dónde estaban las chicas, no lo pensé dos veces y salí del bar en compañía de ese hombre para dirigirnos al club de un amigo de él.

And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started out "hey cutie, where you from?"  
Then it turned into "oh no! what have I done?"  
And I don't even know his last name

En el club de su amigo la fiesta continuo, los tragos corrían sin contarlos y yo solo me dejaba llevar por la música y los brazos del rubio que no se me separaba.

He left, the club, about around three o'clock in the morning  
His Pinto, is sitting there in the parking lot, when it should of been a warning  
I had no clue, what I was getting into, so I blame it on the Cuervo  
Oh where did my manners go

Me subí con él al auto y arrancamos… no sabía a donde íbamos y la verdad no me importaba, solo quería continuar la fiesta, nunca me detuve a pensar que no sabía nada acerca de esa persona, que no estaba en mi país y mis amigas no sabían en donde me encontraba.

And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off "hey cutie, where you from?"  
And then it turned into "oh no! what have I done?"  
And I don't even know his last name, oh here we go

Es lo último que recuerdo… salimos del club y en el auto el tuvo una brillante idea para terminar la fiesta de manera monumental, yo ni siquiera lo deje que me explicara su idea, le dije que sí sin escuchar más.

Desperté en una habitación de hotel (que no era la mía) y a mi lado dormía el rubio de la noche anterior, mi primera reacción fue gritar y salir corriendo, pero mi fuerte resaca me recordó que no sería una buena idea, levante las sabanas y respire más tranquila, mi ropa seguía en su lugar… lo que estaba fuera de lugar fue la argolla que ahora adornaba mi mano.

Today, I woke up, thinkin' 'bout Elvis, somewhere in Vegas I'm not sure  
How I got here, or how this ring on my left hand just appeared  
Outta nowhere, I gotta go, take the chips, and the Pinto, and hit the road  
They say what happens here, stays here,  
All of this will disappear, but there's just one little problem

Silenciosamente tome las llaves que estaban sobre la mesa, las fichas de un casino, abandone la habitación y corrí hacia el auto que recordaba de la noche anterior.

Me dirigí al hotel en que me hospedaba con mis amigas y pensaba en cómo podía arreglar esta situación, cuando de repente me di cuenta de una cosa… ni siquiera sabía cuál era su apellido… no sabía cuál era MI apellido ahora.

I don't even know my last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off "hey cutie, where you from?"  
And then it turned into "oh no! what have I done?"  
And I don't even know my last name

Que había hecho! Usagi… todo fue culpa de ella por hacer visitar esta ciudad… no en todo caso era culpa de mi madre por su extraño consejo… de nuevo no… la culpa era del barman… de ese trago con nombre exótico… a quien quiero engañar… perdí el control por una noche y un esposo fue lo que obtuve.

What have I done, what have I done, what have I done  
Well what have I done, I don't even know my last name  
And it turned into "oh no! what have I done?"  
And I don't even know my last name

Así que a grandes rasgos esta es la historia de mi viaje a Las Vegas, obviamente no le conté a nadie sobre esa noche… las chicas creen que me ligue a algún chico y me avergüenza aceptarlo… soy la más feliz en aceptar esa explicación, es mucho más sencillo que decirles que me case con un desconocido y que ahora no se cuál sea mi apellido.

It started off "hey cutie, where you from?"  
And then it turned into "oh no! what have I done?"  
And I don't even know my last name

NOTAS:

Los últimos capítulos de los Guardianes de las Senshi se me han hecho algo complicados, así como el trabajo y las obligaciones del mundo real. Es por ello que quería escribir algo relajado y un poco divertido, poner a Ami en una situación diferente y muy contraria a lo que ella hace normalmente.

Camino a mi casa escuche "Last Name" de Carrie Underwood y pensé esta canción es perfecta, espero les haya gustado y divertido como a mí, habrá secuela? No lo sé… sería divertido un Zoicite buscando a su esposa… pero por lo pronto tratare de concentrarme en las historias que tengo pendientes.


End file.
